


Never Cruel or Cowardly Or Advice from Ones Self

by MFG2930



Series: The Doctors Visitors [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advice, eleventh doctor - Freeform, talking to yourself, thirteenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFG2930/pseuds/MFG2930
Summary: A mysterious figure appears in the console room spouting vague advice.
Series: The Doctors Visitors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992655
Kudos: 15





	Never Cruel or Cowardly Or Advice from Ones Self

She sees him in the dark of the console room, late one night. Sitting on the steps, all cavalier in his pressed tweed jacket and she wondered why her mind haunts her so. Has she not seen enough already. But still, he sits there and he smiles at her but despite the relaxed stance the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Hello, old friend” she whispers into the dark. Not wanting to wake her companions. Who slumber deep within the TARDIS’s corridors.

“Hello Doctor” his smile grows wider now and stretches his cheeks. Almost unnaturally so. She scoffs at him at the absurdity of it all. “Or should we go by number to make this less confusing?” he asks quietly

She scoffs again louder this time exasperated. “I think numbering it will make things worse.” She shifts from where she had been standing to lean heavily on a pillar. “But I guess Thirteen will do.” She waits a second then asks “Why of all my other selves, did my brain leave me with you.”

“Oi, I resent that, what’s wrong with me” he stands now looking offended at her.

“You’re the most haunted of us all I think, maybe that’s why” She’s stopped looking at him now, it's hard to those eyes, her eyes. They look young to her and ancient all at once and she can’t stand it. What was it that Clara always said “Those big sad eyes”

“No, I think you hold that mantle pretty well yourself.” He looks sorry for her now, the expression fits his face, better than it ever has her or eyebrows. “I won’t ask whats coming.”

“Spoilers” she laughs wetly, when had she started crying. He chuckles along with her. “Why are you here?” she pleads again.

“Because you need a reminder.” He admonishes “And you should be grateful, I don’t cross my own time stream just for a chat.”

“and you are so wrong” she laughs again freer this time. “and what so desperately do I need a reminder of then, I’ve had some pretty big ones already.” She slumps down sits on the steps by the pillar she was leaning against.

“A reminder that we made a promise a very long time ago.” He sits next to her now. Wants to put an arm around her shoulder. She looks so much smaller than him. Regeneration is a lottery. “whatever happens next, whatever you dreading…”

She goes to interrupt him. “I can’t…”

“whatever it is” he continues “remember why we chose our name, Doctor.”

She turns to face him but meets thin air instead...

A familiar voice rings across the space from behind her instead.

“Do you make a habit of talking to yourself, Doctor.” Oh, it Yasmin Khan only knew how ironic that statement was. The doctor laughs loudly at this. Startling Yas, to move forward towards her. “Are you alright?”

The doctor jumps to her feet but inevitable misjudge the landing and nearly falls face-first into the console. Luckily Yas was a lot closer than she thought the was and grabbed her before she could give herself a concussion and annoy her ship in the process. “Absolutely fine Yas, just having a little chat, I’m so much better at small talk when it's me I’m talking to.”

“I bet” Yas responds still concerned about the Doctor increasingly fluctuating moods. “So what were you talking to yourself about then, anything interesting.”

The Doctor half skips her way out of the console room shouting behind her. “Advice, I always give the best advice” 

Yaz’s face scrunches up in a frown. As the Doctor rounds the corner, she hears a distinctly familiar voice whisper in her head. 

“Never cruel or cowardly”


End file.
